The Trellis
by lovesbroadway
Summary: A simple structure can open the door to so many possibilities between The Captain and Maria.


**Note: I do not own The Sound of Music, its characters, storyline, or anything else associated with the classic film.**

 **Please be aware this story is completely A/U and contains some highly sexual content.**

 **That being said, please enjoy and read and review!**

..."I am not finished yet!"

"Oh yes you are, Captain!"

Captain Georg Von Trapp shouted back, seething with anger. Realizing his verbal error he immediately correct himself.

"Fraulein..." but his voice trailed off as his eyes locked with the woman from across the patio. She was standing there, dripping wet in a dress that clung to her in every way and perfectly showed off her curves and shape. She was captivating, even in her current situation and he found himself drawn to her with each breath he took. Finally, he could hold it together no longer. He closed the distance between the two of them and enveloped his arms around her and pressed his mouth firmly to her lips, initiating quite the romantic embrace. Maria, completely caught off guard by the Captain's actions, stood there stunned for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss; her wet dress sleeves leaving marks on the Captain's perfectly pressed suit jacket.

Georg broke away first and pulled the two of them behind one of the large oak trees for cover. He shyly smiled down at Maria before taking her in his arms once more. The two stood there exchanging heated kisses for several moments. Their hands exploring each other's body hungrily. Georg kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. Maria knew the Captain was the only man who had ever kissed her and she liked his taste. She liked the feeling of his body pressed up against hers and she knew in that very moment she would succumb to anything he asked of her.

Taking another sharp breath, Georg took a slight step back and gently pushed Maria firmly up against the tree trunk, his body no more than mere centimeters away from his own.

"Dear god, woman, you'll be the death of me." Again, their eyes locked, neither faltering. "You have no idea how much I want you this very moment," Georg continued as he seductively left a trail of kisses from Maria's earlobe all the way down to the nape of her neck.

Maria's eyes were closed tightly the entire time, loving every moment of what was transpiring. "Have me then, Captain...I am yours."

Georg's head snapped to attention quickly upon hearing her reply. He didn't need to ask the question a second time. He took a moment to survey his surroundings, realizing that the two were still safe under the cover of the tree as the veranda was completely empty. His eyes scanned over to the far back right corner of the villa and his eyes drifted up the trellis that was positioned around the corner of the house there. He finally stopped his gaze as he ended at the corner of top floor of his home, staring straight at the private balcony of his master suite.

Maria's eyes followed Georg's and she too stopped her gaze as she noticed what the Captain was now staring at.

"I think it's safe to say that we could slip across the yard totally unnoticed, Fraulein. What do you say to a little late afternoon climbing?"

That wicked smile was on his lips again. Once more he motioned toward the top corner of the villa where he knew there was a large, inviting bed ready to be used.

Without skipping a beat, Maria's response was, "Lead the way, Captain."

That was all the invitation he needed. Georg took Maria's hand in his own and checking to make sure they were still in the clear, they raced across the yard, stopping only when they got to the bottom of the trellis. Ever the gentleman, Georg stooped down to offer footing for Maria to climb up first, but in the instant that he lowered his eyes to his hands toward the ground, Maria took the opportunity and leapt onto the trellis. Now it was Georg's turn to be stunned. Before he could even stand from his crouching position, Maria was a solid portion of the way up the trellis. He smiled again, loving the challenge and spirit in Maria and proceeded to follow her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her and in seconds he was within reaching distance. Seizing the chance to be in contact with the lovely woman slightly ahead of him, he reached out and sensually grabbed at Maria's backside, eliciting a giggle and then a slight moan from her. If anything, that small touch only provoked Maria to climb faster knowing what was to await her upon reaching the balcony.

Finally getting to the top first, Maria triumphantly swung her legs over the balcony railing and stood back to allow room for the Captain. When Georg did reach the same level as Maria had, he looked at her and immediately threw open the french doors that lead back into his bedroom. Looking back he grabbed Maria's hand, pulling her into the room, not giving her time to take in any of her surroundings. With a small thud, Georg sent Maria's back into one of the posts of Georg's four poster mahogany bed. Giving her no time whatsoever to react, Georg captured Maria's mouth once more. The two kissed with such fire and passion that two teenagers would emit. Hands kept roaming each other continually and only the need for air prompted them to take a pause.

"Well, my dear fraulein, I think it's safe to say we have a bit more privacy up here now, wouldn't you agree?"

Maria could only murmur her response back as the Captain began taking off his tie.

"You know, come to think of it, Maria I don't believe I will be needing this garment any longer right now."

Confused, Maria nodded with a slight smile, not exactly knowing where the Captain was going with this.

"Perhaps you can help me find a better place for my tie? Hmm? Put your hands behind the bed post...now." Georg spoke that last part with such command and authority in a low growl. He knew he and Maria were about to make love right there in his bedroom, but his dreams ever since this woman had come into his life, he had had a fantasy of ravaging Maria right there tied to the bed post, unable to do anything but give into his every whim.

Having no such choice other than what the Captain was presenting to her, Maria willingly clasped her hands behind her as Georg swiftly went to work. Again, being in such close quarters with one another, Georg left kisses all over Maria's face as he went to work. Having her hands temporarily out of commission, Maria tried in vain to capture Georg's mouth again, but he was clearly winning the battle for the moment. Seeing her in such a state made Georg's trousers close around him completely; how he needed to get them and every other inch of clothing off of his body.

Giving Maria several more languid kisses, Georg stepped back and skillfully removed every last piece of clothing. He stood there completely naked before her. Even still soaking wet in her dress, Georg still regarded her as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Slowly, he stepped closer to Maria and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Maria."

Tears filled Maria's eyes at the sentiment.

"Oh, Captain, I love you so dearly, too." They shared a brief interlude of kissing and smiled at one another, but not before Georg's hands went back to caressing Maria.

"You know what, fraulein, if you promise to be good, I think I just might be able to release you of that wretched tie - for only a moment though, mind you. Now how does that sound?"

Mutely nodding, Maria watched as the tie was released and her hands were freed. However, she had ver little time to use them for as soon as the tie was removed, Georg was at the back of her dress unbuttoning it. Sparking moans that grew in volume, Maria's clothing was soon completely discarded on the floor along with Georg's. The two stood naked, holding each other, Maria's back still pressed against the same bed post from the start of it all.

Seeing her hands were free to do as she pleased, Maria took her left one and raked it through Georg's hair. With her right hand, she began to massage the Captain up and down quite energetically.

"Oh no you don't. You, my darling, are still at my will," Georg said and picked the tie back up.

Maria gave him a questioning look as her hands were taken this time above her head and the tie once more confined them to being just around the bed post. Standing quite tall and still, Georg resumed his search of his fraulein. His hands made their way down her neck to her breasts with such a purpose. They stopped there causing Maria to cry out in such pleasure again. Taking note of the state of the woman in front of him, Georg continued on with his quest. His hands seductively made their way down her stomach and to her thighs, finally coming to rest on the insides of her legs. Wordlessly, he pushed Maria's legs open ever so slightly and began exploring her most sensitive spot. This caused an even louder response from Maria and George peaked up at her to see her eyes squeezed tightly as she enjoyed his handiwork.

Realizing Georg was on the edge he stood up and removed the tie from Maria's hands and took her in his arms once more. Maria happily complied with her new position as her hands went back at Georg's middle.

Georg wasted no time and hoisted Maria up so her legs were tightly wrapped around his middle. He walked backwards a few steps until he turned around and pressed Maria's back up against the wall. Together the two muttered words of love to each other as George thought about entering her and the pleasure it would give the both of them. Finally deciding to truly begin his love making to Maria, Georg walked away from the wall once more and out onto the private balcony and turned them around so Maria was now slammed up against the outside of the villa. All the while, Georg was able to spot the flowers and greens peaking over the top of the trellis that lead to the very balcony where they were both standing. The sight of the trellis and the quick flashback to just moments before when he had been able to reach out and grab at Maria as the two climbed up it, sent sexual shivers down Georg's spine as he thrust into Maria. The raw passion and desire in both figures made their pleasure all the more enjoyable as they reached their breaking points together, crying out simultaneously.

Maria's breath seemed to return to normal before Georg's did. As she watched his chest rising and falling, she took in the sight before her. How she loved this man. It had taken her so long to admit it to herself, but she knew he was her entire world now. Smiling to herself while Georg's head was still rested against her chest, Maria sighed in full contentment.

"Well, Captain, I think it's safe to say we can cross this off our list of places we have, uh, _christened_ here within the villa. Although I must say I rather enjoyed the necktie part in our bedroom just now."

Bringing his head up and lowering Maria back to stand on her own two feet, Georg chuckled, a loose lock of hair now dangling over his forehead.

"You know, my darling wife, I couldn't help but think that exact thought as I was chasing you up the trellis over there. And to think out of all the places I've found trying to climb since you arrived here, this was the first time we were able to seek that alternative route to the bedroom."

The husband and wife laughed openly at the Captain's last remark. They stood like that admiring each other's form for some time, before Maria gave an involuntary shiver, causing Georg to collect her in his arms, rubbing her back for a little warmth.

"Still, recreating another moment from before we were together was quite fun. Wouldn't you agree, Captain?" Maria said as she looked up at her husband.

"Oh undoubtedly, my darling. Especially because my actions today were what I should have done precisely months ago when I first stumbled upon you dripping wet out on the veranda."

Together they both casually looked over at the place just before the lake's entrance to which Georg was referring.

"Is that so, my dear?"

"Mmhhmm. It is. That day opened my eyes to an entire new world and I have you to thank for it. And I am most delighted now that you went along with our little re-enactment now, my dear fraulein."

"I would completely agree with you, Georg. But, next time we decide to do a little role playing, I think it is I who will be the one who is in charge of your neck tie."

And with that, Maria walked back into their master suite, with a subtle wiggle to her hips. She bent down to retrieve her husband's tie, leaving him there with his mouth wide open, half in shock, half in excitement out of the brazen suggestion his wife just made; the woman who was supposed to be a nun.

Maria seductively smiled over at her husband, tie still in her hand and she motioned for him to rejoin her in the bedroom where Georg was able to see Maria hold true to her promise.

 **\- END -**


End file.
